


No Going Back

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [5]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-23
Updated: 2005-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can only go forward now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble originally posted to wk_100.  
> Post-Gluhen.

The fire had utterly gutted the store and caused extensive smoke damage to the upper floors.

Youji surveyed the damage, holding a clinging Makoto in his arms, and sighed. He turned to Aya. “Is there anything--?”

She shook her head. “Kritiker saved what they could.”

“I’m glad I had that safe deposit box.”

“There’s nothing left for us here.” Aya turned away, brushed impatiently at a tear. “And we should only go forward.”

“Yes.” Still, he allowed himself a moment to mourn before smiling at his daughter. “Ready for England?”

Makoto’s answering smile trembled, but it was there. Good enough.  



End file.
